


Brezza

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Dogs, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Incest, Missing Scene, Sibling Incest, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn't matter that he wanted to keep the dog, Lucille had said that, "That thing." had to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brezza

**Author's Note:**

> Since Enola's/Edith's dog is never named I'm going to call it Brezza. Also, the black horse Charon is of my own invention.

1898, Milan, Italy...

Thomas scooped the little brown papillon's lead off the street as Enola Sciotti shouted, "Brezza, come back, Brezza !" Just as Lucille intended, the Italian woman ran around the latticed corner to trip over him.

Guiltily, Thomas half-twisted then said, "I'm sorry, is this your dog ?" 

Enola rose to smile brightly at him, a strand of brown hair falling out of her bun to lay on her right cheek. "Yes, that is my Brezza. Thank you so much for catching her. Ah, I am Enola Sciotti, whom would you be kind sir ?"

He got up and handed Brezza's lead back to the golden taffeta and white silk clad woman. Lucille had done her job of picking Enola out, now it was his turn to charm the orphaned woman. "She certainly is as swift as her name suggests. I am Sir Thomas Sharpe and utterly at your service, Ms. Sciotti."

One of Enola's onyx and diamond bracelets glittered as she smoothed the hair. The fair skinned hands clapped as she exclaimed, "Oh, English that is your accent ! Well, if I may be so bold what is the dashing Sir Thomas doing in Milan ?"

"I was attempting to get some funding for a clay mining machine that I wish to build full-scale back in my home of Cumberland. Unfortunately, Mr. Botticelli does not think that I can raise enough workers with how small my baronetcy is."

Brezza barked and Enola picked her up, the wide tapered ears flicked as she rubbed them. Enola pondered for a minute before answering, "Perhaps I might be able to persuade Mr. Botticelli to reconsider."

This was his chance to...discover her high society connections. They started walking along the street enclosed garden in the direction of the Paradiso Cafe. The Paradiso Cafe was where he and Lucille had frequented when his sister had wanted to observe the bustling Enola. "One would have to have quite a bit of influence to do that I think, Ms. Sciotti."

"Have you heard of the Sciotti boutique, Sir Thomas ?"

Redbrick and white plaster shone in the sunlight as they approached the Paradiso Cafe and the open air patio to sit down. "Yes, I have, my sister and I wandered through there just yesterday. Lucille left saying how much she adores the place, unfortunately, due to her sensitive condition the dresses she fell in love with are currently too small for her." The thought of Lucille's having his child still exhilarated him as it would for a good while he supposed. Hnn, just one of the dresses in that boutique would make their near bankruptcy certain.

Enola put Brezza down, the dog sat at her feet. "I inherited the Sciotti boutique from my father when he passed away three months ago, he had considerable influence with Mr. Botticelli. As such perhaps you would wish me to talk to him for you ?" 

Time to play up his vulnerabilities, his, "Angelic face." as Lucille called it. "I am so sorry, that's just awful." Not that he knew what it felt like, he'd been happy as anything when he and Lucille killed that drunken abusive ass. "I couldn't ask that of you when I merely caught Brezza for you. I-I am sure that I can find my funding elsewhere without getting Mr. Botticelli upset with you."

A waiter came up to the table then, they ordered some coffee and biscuit tortoni. Brezza put her paws up on his trouser leg, absently, he reached down to stroke the smooth brown-furred chin. Once in boarding school, he and a few of the other boys had found a little black dog wandering around. Him and his mate Joel'd wanted to keep it but then the captain of the rugby team, being the arse he was, had chucked it in the head with a ball and smashed its skull in. Well, Brezza wasn't getting smashed in the head any time soon, not if he had anything to say about it.

1899, Wilds of Cumberland, England...

Brezza stared up at him with pleading eyes, her ears half-laid back as she whined. It didn't matter that he wanted to keep the dog, Lucille had said that, "That thing." had to go. Well, really Lucille had thrust the Papillon at him and snarled, "Be a man for once and get rid of it, kill it, Thomas !"

Cold wind swirled around them, moaning through the empty hills and he shuddered. Unenthusiastically, he threw a stone at her feet, "Get out of here, you stupid thing ! Enola is dead, Lucille wants you dead and I don't want to kill you so go ! Go away you stupid fucking animal." Finally, when he rushed at her she turned tail and ran even deeper into the hills. 

There was hardly any food out here, Brezza knew not how to hunt nor was there much water, so Brezza was good as dead anyway. All he needed do was tell Lucille he'd gotten rid of the dog, which he had just not in the way that she had intended. Annoyed at himself, he wiped away the tears. Good God, crying over a bloody dog, he really was as sentimental as Papa'd always said. It wasn't like it could come back to bite him in the arse later, right ? 

Before he could rethink his actions, he mounted his old black horse, Papa's horse, his mind corrected, Charon and rode back home. When he had started dismounting in the barn, he nearly fell off as Lucille appeared without warning at his elbow.

Impulsively, he muttered, "I got rid of it, Lucille."

Her arms wrapped around his waist, even when she wasn't in a killing mood she was ridiculously strong for her size. She'd killed Enola because in her mind their child had protested his absence because of Enola by deforming itself. To Lucille, he knew it was because of it that she'd killed the child because hideous-looking as it was until last night she'd loved it. Loved it to death one might say. It'd surprised him when he'd wanted to kill it and Lucille had wanted to keep it but that was how it'd worked out.

Giddy, Lucille laughed and breathed, "You did it, oh Thomas, you did it !" in his ear.

Lucille's being so exuberant was disconcerting enough that it made Charon whiny and shy in fright. 

"Wah, would you mind putting me down now, sister ? I mean, before I get my foot ripped off by a horse, please ?"

She let him dismount and take care of Charon, peppering him with short kisses all the while, of course.  

1901, Allerdale Hall, Cumberland...

A stream of very ungentlemanly swears ran through his mind as Brezza half-frozen and near starved rushed up to Edith. The damn dog wasn't supposed to come back during the day. He never should've started feeding her scraps, she'd just been so pitiful when she'd shown up on the doorstep again one night three years ago. He should've just ignored her, let her die but he hadn't. Just like he couldn't leave Lucille, he couldn't just let Brezza die, she was his penance for letting Pamela, Margaret and Enola be poisoned.

Edith crouched to pet Brezza and murmured, "I didn't know you had a dog, Thomas."

"We don't."  

Later on, Lucille heard Brezza barking and she was not happy. Stood on a higher step of the staircase, she glared at him briefly, "I thought you got rid of that thing."

Uselessly, he waved his hands and replied, "I did, the nearest house was miles away, there was no food or water, there was no way for it to survive the winter. When I released it I thought it would die soon enough." For once, he turned the angel face on her as he said, "I just wanted you to be proud of me, Lucille. Can you forgive me ?"

She stepped down to kiss him once, "Of course, this time I am going to kill it. Let Edith have her little pet, it will make it so much sweeter when I kill that little shit in front of her. Piss in my bed and eat my moths, my foot."

Months later, there would be no escape for Brezza, nor would there be an escape for him.


End file.
